Currently, when an electronic map client is zoomed in according to a map zooming-in instruction from a user (c.f., electronic map web clients such as Baidu Map, Google Map, Tencent Map, etc.; it is seen that in the technical field of electronic maps, zooming-in a map means presenting a smaller geographic scope and a more specific map detail within the same electronic map display scope when clicking onto a zoom-in button, i.e., “+” button), lower-level tiles different from the current display level need to be loaded. Due to needs of requesting tiles from a server and performing processing like image rendering to the tiles, more time is needed when zooming in the electronic map, such that some tiles cannot be displayed in time, and blank will exist in the electronic map window; when the network performance is not ideal, the blank in the electronic map will become more apparent. Besides, switching between electronic map levels is very conspicuous. The same problem also arises when zooming-out or panning the map according to an instruction from a user.